How Do You Love Someone?
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Bentley comes to Forks, expecting to have the worst expirience of her life, but then she meets Seth, and she allows herself to find the bright side. Rated T to be safe. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**How Do You Love Someone? **

**Seth/OC mainly. But there will be a few other surprising Imprintings. **

**Summary: Bentley comes to Forks, but not by choice, then she meets a certain shape-shifter, and her attitude begins to change. **

**Chapter One: Guilt Trips Never Fail. **

I walked into the kitchen that morning, welcoming the new found summer vacation that bloomed in Michigan. I crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, then bent down and opened the cabinet.

"Bentley?" Beth asked, I was in the middle of scouring my pantry for hot chocolate powder, and I was sadly disappointed.

"Yeah?" I asked, still searching.

"Two things. One, what the hell are you looking for? And two, we're going to the mall, Krista and her big brother are taking us," She replied.

"Awesome." I murmured. Still no hot chocolate! DAMN!

"So, why did you tear apart your pantry?" She asked, I heard her digging around in the fridge.

"No more hot chocolate…" I grumbled, I finally gave up and plopped back onto my butt.

"Why do you want hot chocolate anyway?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I have cravings." I said, I threw everything back into my cabinet aside from my peanut butter Cap'n Crunch and got up from the floor.

"You sure do have some weird cravings." My big brother spoke, walking in.

"Who asked you?" I grumbled, I grabbed the milk and a bowl and a spoon and sat at the table. As I ate, a box of Nesquik powder was set in front of me, I gasped happily.

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed. I grabbed it and instantly began making the most delicious drink known to man.

"You are so weird." Brad grumbled. I simply ignored him and sipped my drink. I finished breakfast and walked upstairs to my room, I looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My dark brown hair fell into a mess of frizzy curls, I wore my brother's old t-shirt, and some baggy sweatpants. Yeah, definitely not my hottest look. I grabbed some shorts, and a tank top and my black Converse and threw them on my bed, then went to take a shower. After my shower I felt ten times better, I got dressed, and ran a brush through my hair. I dried it and walked out, to find Beth.

"Ready to go? Krista will be here in 5 minutes." Beth asked, I nodded, I looked to see her in a white frilly skirt, a pink tank with some white sandals. I cringed. How we were related, I had no clue. Sure, we looked kinda alike, both brunette, both dark eyed, same tan skin, but our facial features were different, my face was rounder, more heart shaped, hers was a bit more defined, plus, I was shorter than her, and she was a billion times more girly. I was into sports, being outside, and causing trouble with my big mouth, and _'insolent attitude.' _Or that's what adults call it.. She on the other hand, had never even touched a ball, bat, club, or anything of the nature, hates the outdoors, and had always been quiet and subdued. But we were both really smart, but only in certain subjects. Oh, well since I introduced us, let's move on.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but I was wondering if you could do my hair, like in French braids or something." I replied,

"Sure," She smiled, she lead me back into my room. She sat me at my vanity, and quickly did my hair. I grabbed my hoodie, iPod, and phone from their respective places, and we both walked out.

"Krista's here!" Beth chirped, reading from her cell phone, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me downstairs and out the door.

"BYE BRAD!" We yelled in unison as we ran past the kitchen, he waved, and she continued running, I barely grabbed the door handle as she whisked me out the door, it slammed shut behind us. We slowed to a walk and I gently tore from her grasp.

"There was no need for that!" I exclaimed, she smiled sheepishly and we climbed into the car. Krista and her brother Miles were laughing in the front.

"You two cannot be related!" Miles choked out.

"Tell me about it!" We exclaimed. We looked at each other, in a mock glare, but then we laughed. We could never stay mad at each other. We began driving to the mall, once we were there, we just wandered around, looking for somewhere to go, eventually we came to the bookstore, to which I grabbed their hands and dragged them inside. If I could, I would spend all my free time in the bookstore.

"Ugh, I hate books!" Krista groaned, Beth nodded in agreement. Miles was off somewhere else.

"You two hate books because you don't know how to read." I shot at them, they both glared at me.

"We know how to read! We just chose not to!" Krista snapped, I scoffed and began browsing through the books. They both mumbled under their breath but I ignored them. I eventually found the books I was looking for and marked them down.

"Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed, we walked out and they dragged me into Hollister, which was caddy-corner from Border's.

"Blech!" I exclaimed, crinkling my nose in disgust as the strong smell of overly price perfume hit my nostrils.

"Welcome to Hollister. Here's a gasmask and a flashlight." I murmured to Miles, who started laughing.

"OMG! LOOK!" Beth exclaimed, picking up a flowery dress. Krista squealed and picked up a similar one. The two yapped about it, while I went and looked at the sweats and tank tops. After we all finished picking out what we wanted, we paid and left. It was nearing 12:30, and I was hungry.

"Guys, let's go to the food court!" I exclaimed. They all looked at each other, and seeming to come to a silent agreement, allowed me to the lead them to the food court. I chose Chic-Fil-A while they went to other places, we all met up and sat down. As I began to eat, my cell phone ran, I noticed it was Mother… She's supposed to be at work… Huh, I wonder what's wrong.

"Hey Mom?" I greeted, Beth stopped talking to Miles and looked at me, giving me a confused look, I shrugged.

"Hi sweetie, um, listen… Are you and your sister busy?" She replied, I could tell she was nervous.

"Well we're at the mall with Miles and Krista, do you need us at home? Is something wrong? Did someone die!" I asked just a couple of questions that were whirring through my brain.

"No, no, dear, everything's ok… But I have some news… You and Beth should come home as soon as possible." She replied, she sounded kinda sad now. I was growing more and more concerned by the second.

"Okay Momma. We'll be home soon." I replied.

"Thank you. Love you." She replied brightly.

"Love you too." I said, I clicked off my phone and turned to the others.

"We need to get home ASAP. Something's up." I said,

"Did she say what?" Beth asked, I shook my head.

"No, just that she needs to talk to us." I replied, she nodded, and we all went back to eating. We finished in record time, and rushed out. We sped all the way home and ran inside, we found Brad and our other brother Brendan on the couch, Mom was pacing in front of them, we all walked in and sat down.

"We're here. What's going on?" Bethany asked, I could tell she was worried.

"Nothing… Well.. Something… And… Well… I don't know how to say this… Um, kids… Your… Your father… He's… He's well.. Um…" She stuttered over her words, but as soon as she said our father, I tensed. I wasn't very big fan of him… She wiped her hands on her jeans then clapped them together in front of her. Finally, she sighed and pulled a piece of paper from the top of the TV set. She handed it to me since I was closest. I figured it was a letter or something, so I planned to pass it to Brendan, but then I noticed, it wasn't just a paper. It was a freaking wedding invitation!

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of:**

_**Leonardo Victor Rossi **_

_**and **_

_**Alana Melanie Carter **_

**Date: **

**October 4, 2009**

**Time: **

**7:30**

I couldn't even finish the rest, for fear I might get physically ill, I passed it my brother and looked up at my Mom.

"Pleas tell me you don't expect us to go?" I asked.

"Well… Not us… Per say… Just you 4..." She said, I instantly stood up and crossed my arms.

"Absolutely not! I'm not encouraging this relationship!" I declared. She sighed, then she looked at the others. They were all a lot more easy going about the situation.

"We'll go, but it's only March? Why so early?" Beth replied,

"There's another thing… He wants you to be in the wedding." She said, with that I stormed out of the room. I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed. I wasn't sure how long I was in there for until I heard a knock on my door. My kitten hopped from the edge of my bed and padded over to it, looking back and forth between the door and I, she meowed

"No one's home!" I yelled.

"Bentley! Either you will open this door, I will get Brad to break it down! Either way, we're talking about this!" She said, I sighed, she was right. Damn… I hate that fact… I forced myself to get up from my bed and walked over to open the door. She walked in and shut it behind her.

"We leave in a week… And we can bring Krista and Miles." She said,

"What part of _I'm not going_, did everyone miss down there?" I asked, she sighed.

"I know you're still mad at him… But he's our Dad…" She said, I scoffed.

"A real Dad wouldn't have walked out on us like he did!" I exclaimed, she sighed again. Here's another way we weren't related, I had the world's shortest temper most of the time, I hated to be messed with. She was calm, cool, and collected, all the freaking time. Even under pressure. It was amazing.

"Listen, you're my twin, my best friend. So. As both of those jobs entail, I'm not going to _make_ you go… But _imagine_ what it would mean to Mom and Dad… I mean, Dad would be happy to see you, since you skipped out on almost _all _of our trips to see him." She said, I rolled my eyes, here comes the guilt trip,

"And Mom would be _so proud _that you swallowed your pride and went to this wedding and endure the months, _and months _of torture to follow." She continued in her convincing voice. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"And _I_ would be proud of you, so would the guys. We'd deal with the evil bitch together. _You_ get to make her life hell for the next few months until the wedding!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, you win! I'll go… But I won't like it!" I said. She laughed triumphantly, as she pumped her fists in the air, she fell back onto the bed next me, my kitten crawled in between us and mewed. I smiled and leaned to pet her,

"I'm going to go tell Mom." Beth chirped, she got up and walked out. I sighed and looked at Cupcake.

"Oh Cupcake… This is gonna suck," I sighed, she meowed in agreement. I kissed her fuzzy head one last time and got up to get my suitcases, after I did that, I curled up to go to sleep after checking my phone for any text messages from my boyfriend, which there were none… I plugged it and my iPod in then was asleep before my head hit the pillow, cursing myself for my conscious… I knew the next week and the following months were going to be living hell, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one! Tell me what you think! It will get better, I promise. It's my first Twilight fic, and i actually promised myself i wouldn't write one, but I couldn't resist. <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IT BELONGS TO STEPHANHIE MEYER. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OCs.**

Much Love.

Rheyy.


	2. Comfort

**An A/N before we get started:**

**Bentley, Bethany, and Krista are 15.**

**Miles and Brendan are 17.**

**Brad is 22.**

**Pics of them will be up soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Comfort. <strong>

I was right, the week _did_ fly by. Before I knew it, I was packing the back of our SUV with my bags. I placed Cupcake and her carrier in the floorboard in front of my feet. I grabbed my zebra print throw blanket and wrapped it around my body, I placed my pillow against the window, and curled up with good intentions to catch some Z's.

"You look like a three year old." I heard Brendan laugh.

"At least I don't act like one!" I shot back. He just laughed in return and turned back to face the front.

"Ready guys?" Mom asked cheerily. It was an act… I could tell. I wasn't sure if the others could though.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"No." That last one came from me, in case you haven't figured it out yet… I did NOT want to go! She gave me a stern look, and I shrugged. I snuggled farther into my bed. The others loaded into the car, and we began the drive of doom! Eventually, we made it to the airport. I slumped into the terminal, glaring at the floor. I probably looked ridiculous, a blanket, a pillow, in baggy sweat pants, with a tank top, hair up in a mess. We made it through security, and baggage, and we were able to sit, much to my happiness.

"Still look like a three year old." Brendan singsong-ed, I flipped him the bird, he laughed and went back to people watching. Our mother had left during baggage check, looking ready to have a mental breakdown, which scared me to no end. Mom had never been the strongest person emotionally, but I won't talk about that…

"You two don't start fighting, we'd like to make it to Dad's alive and well." Brad said.

"That makes one of us…" I grumbled, he shot me a dark look. I shrunk a little bit. We sat in silence for God knows how long until:

"Flight to Seattle, now boarding!" The voice on the loud speaker boomed. I groaned, God must hate me…. Brad pulled me up from my seat, and practically dragged me to the plane. Once I was seated on the plane, the reality kicked in. My breathing was beginning to quicken. I tried to think of something happy. Nothing worked. I sucked in a deep breath, and held it.

"Um… Bent, you okay?" Krista asked, looking over at me. I let out my breath, and looked at her.

"Yes… I'm fine. Is the flight over?" I replied, she gave me a nervous look.

"Um, we haven't even taken off yet…" Miles said, I groaned and fell back into my chair. My breathing was starting to pick up again.

"Take the bag!" Beth exclaimed, handing me a brown paper bag. Where did she get that? I didn't question it though, I took it from her and began to breathe in and out.

"This is going to be a long flight…" Brendan groaned. Under normal circumstances, I would have punched him, but right now I was focusing on not having a panic attack. They eventually calmed me down. After 9 dreadful hours, we landed.

"I HATE FLYING!" I exclaimed as I leaned almost all of my weight on Brad as my legs wobbled underneath me. He laughed and lifted me so he was giving me a piggyback ride. He lead the rest of them over to baggage claim. As we waited, he set me down and I began to people watch. Most people look frustrated, attempting to rush to their flights. I noticed a family, a lot like ours, the Mom was handing their young child over to a man, I assumed was the father. She looked absolutely miserable. She spun around after kissing the child's head, and almost ran back to the plane. It reminded me of my Mom when the other's went away to Dad's. I never visited my father. Ever. I was yanked from my thoughts, by a techno ring tone… I looked to find it was coming from Brad's pocket. He fished his HTC Evo out and quickly answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh hey Dad… What's up?" He said after a minute of silence.

"Oh, we just landed. Where are you?" He replied.

"Oh… Okay… Well. Ok.. Uh, thanks for letting us know. Yeah, see you soon I guess. Yeah. Yeah. Yep. You too. Bye." He finished up his conversation and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Miles asked.

"Um… Dad's not able to pick us up… He sent Sam and his fiancé to pick us up." He explained. I scoffed. Typical Dad… Shirking parental duties all ready.

"Big shocker," I snapped.

"Bent." He warned, I held up my hands defensively and then noticed our bags

"Look our bags!" I exclaimed. He sighed and turned to get the bags. After we all had our things, we went and retrieved Cupcake and began to look around for Sam and Emily. Oh, I should probably explain my family. My parents are both Quileute, they grew up on the Reservation. My mother had 3 siblings, all of which, left La Push. Sam is the only cousin we had that lived on the Rez, while our Uncle Josh had left him and Aunt Linda when Sam was young. Dad had no blood siblings, only step ones. His Dad and older brother and sister died in an accident when he was 5, and his Mom re-married some Italian guy. Anyway, enough of this, back to the story.

"Look, I think I see them!" Brendan exclaimed, pointing to the russet skinned couple.

"Come on guys, let's go." Brad commanded. He began walking and we all began to follow them. Once we made it close enough, I noticed Sam had changed…. A lot…. Since I had seen him 3 Christmases ago. He had chopped off his hair, and was now ten times more muscular… Like he could crush me with one hug.

"Bentley. I know I'm huge. You can stop staring now." Sam laughed. I grinned sheepishly. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry… But it's just… You're freaking huge!" I exclaimed.

"BK!" Brad hissed.

"It's fine Brad. I get it all the time." Sam assured him, he pulled me into a hug, and I about jumped away. He was burning up!

"Are you sick! You're scorching!" I exclaimed. He laughed and shook his head. I shrugged. The greetings and introductions continued. After they were finished, we gathered all our things and walked out. I fell asleep almost as soon as we started driving, completely exhausted. I was woken up by Beth shaking me.

"Whaddya want?" I mumbled groggily, not even opening my eyes.

"We're going to Chik-Fil-A." She informed me. I shot up from my slumped position,

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed, needless to say, I was wide awake the rest of the ride. After another 3 hours, we made it to La Push.

"Why'd your parents leave this place? It's gorgeous!" Krista declared, I shrugged. They never explained to us why they left. From what we heard, the place seemed awesome. We drove through the Reservation and eventually made it to a rather large cabin looking house, with a stone driveway.

"Well… I take it Dad remodeled?" Brad asked Sam as we climbed out of the car.

"Yeah… Alana's family had something to do with that," Sam replied. Not going to lie here, the place was freaking gorgeous.

"You should see the inside." Emily commented.

"Looks like we're about to…" I muttered, seeing the front door begin to open. The vile blonde woman that stole my Dad away, came bounding out of the house, a giant smile plastered on her pale face, my Dad lumbered out after her, an equal expression on his face, but a little less preppy. I shifted so I was hidden behind Sam, which wasn't difficult. I was 5'0 ½, and he had to be at least 6'4. Plus he was muscley… I was… Small…

"DADDY!" Beth squealed. She ran and hugged him happily.

"Hi princess." He smiled at her. I cringed. Beth had always been Dad's favorite. To him, I was just one of the guys. Nothing too special about me. Alana smiled happily at my sister and hugged her tightly. They moved onto Brad.

"Hey guys." He smiled. He hugged the two of them tightly as well. They moved to Brendan, then Miles, then Krista and finally me…. I pulled my hat over my eyes, hoping to all of a sudden become invisible so I could escape. But no such luck.

"Hello Bentley." Dad said, the awkward tone wasn't hard to miss.

"Hello." I replied politely.

"Bentley! You've gotten so beautiful!" Alana exclaimed cheerily. At least she tried, I was grateful for that… I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace I'm sure. An awkward silence settled around us as she let me go. Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, since we know they're safe, we better get going. We're having some friends over soon." He said, he moved to unload our things.

"All right. Thank you so much for picking them up. We'll talk to you soon." Alana said, they said their goodbyes and left.

"Well, let's show you all the inside." Dad said. He and Alana lead us inside, each of us picking up our bags as we did. The inside of the house was all dark mahogany. They lead us through the bottom section, the living room, the office, the kitchen, and what not. Emily had been right, it was gorgeous! And giant! Alana must be rich…. They lead us up the stairs. There were many doors down this hallway. I noticed each door had a paper with a name on it. Mine was all the way at the end of the hall. They showed each of us our rooms, each one was decorated according to what we liked. Even Krista and Miles. Dad mentioned something about Alana having a interior designing gift….

"You're room is up here, ." He explained, he opened the final door to reveal a dark stairwell… What. The. Fudge. He leaned over and switched on a light. The staircase illuminated.

"Thanks… I guess…" I muttered, he nodded and the two walked away, leaving me to walk up my things. Which proved to be difficult since it was a small space. The attic was like the rest of the house, but pretty spacious. When you walked up the stairs, you saw a door, which was a walk in closet. To the right was a large opening, with my bed sitting caddy corner, a TV on a dresser thing I can't remember the name of, sitting across from it, and a desk underneath a window.… To the left, was another opening, it had 2 dressers, a bookshelf, and another door, which I found out was a full bathroom. Hmm. Not bad. It was pretty bland though. I'd have to change that.

"Bentley? Bentley!" I could hear Beth's voice.

"Bentley! Where are you?" Krista's was next. I ran over to the opening and called down the stairs.

"I'M UP HERE!" I yelled. I heard them walking up the stairs

"Whoa." They breathed out. I laughed.

"Not shabby!" Krista exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice." Beth smiled. They walked around and looked around.

"It needs some decorating though…." I said

"Definitely." Krista agreed. Miles called her down to call their Mom and Dad, so she left. Beth walked over and plopped onto my bed. She was smirking.

"Why the smirk?" I asked, setting up my laptop on the desk..

"You thought this was going to suck." She replied.

"I still don't like the guy." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but look at this room!" She exclaimed.

"You heard what he said…. Alana was what? An interior designing genius?" I replied.

"A goddess actually." She corrected. She got up from the bed.

"I'm going to finish unpacking... And don't worry, I know you'll come around." She said, I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I continued to unpack, I placed my books on the shelves. I wasn't going to be here long, I knew that. But my books provided comfort and an escape. I plugged in all my electronics and noticed I had a balcony. Awesome, I had a place to read now.

"BENTLEY KORTLYNNE!" I heard Brad yell.

"UP HERE!" I yelled back. I was finishing with making up my bed as he walked in.

"Whoa. Check this out." He whistled.

"It's just a room." I groaned. He laughed.

"Dinner's ready." He replied. I gave him a confused look.

"We have eat as a family. Bonding and what not… Plus… We're going over wedding plans." He shuddered at the end, I did too.

"Coming.." I muttered. I followed him out the door and we walked downstairs and into the dining room. Dad sat at the head of the table, Beth to his right, an empty spot to his left. Next to Beth was an empty space, then Krista, then Alana sat opposite of Dad, then Miles was to her right, then Brendan. Brad took his seat, which was to the left of Dad, and I sat between Krista and Beth. A whole bunch of Italian food was spread out in front of us. We all _loved_ Italian food.

"Yum." I said, Beth nodded in agreement. Alana and Dad gave us the all clear, so we began to dig in.

"So. What have you guys been up to?" Alana asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Well, I got into culinary school." Brendan replied.

"That's great. I take it you and Brad are still wanting to start your own restaurant?" She asked. They nodded.

"Of course." Brad said. Ever since he was 16, Brad wanted to start a restaurant, and right around then, Brendan found his love for cooking. From then on, they've had the dream to start the restaurant. Beth wanted to be a doctor. I, on the other hand, wanted to be a writer. Oh, well enough about that, back to the situation at hand.

"What about you two?" She asked Beth and I.

"Well, I won Junior Miss Michigan Beauty Pageant." Beth smiled. Beth and I used to both compete in Pageants, her winning, me coming in 3rd or 4th at _best_. I stopped when I was 7, and went on to play sports, which Dad didn't like.

"That's awesome." Alana exclaimed. Then she turned to me.

"What about you Bentley?" She asked, I stopped drinking my Coke abruptly. I really hadn't been up to much…

"She won MVP in our entire school! Got a trophy and everything." Brad said.

"Yeah, and one of her stories was published in the newspaper." Brendan added.

"Plus, her cheerleading team went all the way to Nationals and got 2nd place." Beth said,

"Well, you're quite the busy bee." Alana chuckled. I shrugged.

"Beth helped with the article. And it was only female MVP, my best friend got the male. And the Nationals was a team effort." I said,

"Well, either way, that's fantastic!" Alana beamed. I smiled back weakly. My Dad's silence wasn't all to surprising. Dinner was pretty silent after that, well, from me anyway. Everybody else was laughing and catching up. We found out that Beth and I were going to be Bridesmaids, and Brendan and Brad were going to be Groomsmen. I was not looking forward to that. I had to wear a dress… And act happy about the entire situation. Blech.

"Bentley, sweetie, do you feel okay?" Alana asked, she seemed genuinely concerned, something I didn't expect. I guess my face showed my discomfort… Dammit..

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine…. Just don't feel too well." I replied. Technically, it wasn't a lie. I was exhausted, and had eaten as much as I could stomach, which, now that I look at my plate, wasn't much.

"Why don't you go lie down?" She suggested. I nodded.

"That might be a good idea." I said, I got up and cleared my dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Goodnight." I called over my shoulder as I walked quickly out of the room. Instantly, I felt better. Like I could breathe again. I made it to my room, and opened up the window a bit. It was raining, the sound was comforting. I checked for a text from my boyfriend. Still nothing. I placed it on the charger and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into my bed, it was soft. And with fluffy pillows. Cupcake walked up to me and curled up next to my head. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. The rain pounded against the roof, lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, finished.. Tell me what you think.(: I still don't own Twilight, or anything else major I mention. I do own my OC's though.<br>Much Love.  
>Rhey. <strong>


	3. Of Imprinting and Injuring

**Chapter Three: Of Imprinting and Injuring **

_2 weeks since they came to La Push. _

"Bentley Kortlynne Uley! WAKE UP!" Krista's voice was loud in my ear. I was so shocked, I about fell out of the couch. The three of us were in the living room, watching TV and eating chips. I guess I had zoned out.

"THANK YOU VERY FREAKING MUCH!" I yelled back, holding my now ringing ear. She grinned at me innocently, I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't listening." Beth said.

"Okay, well I am now. What's up?" I replied.

"We're going to a bonfire tonight." She said. I knew that… We were told by Alana and Dad this morning before they left.

"I'm aware…" I replied, I popped a Lays potato chip into my mouth, and turned back to the TV, where Spongebob was playing.

"What are you going to wear?" She exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly. I rolled my eyes and allowed my head to flop backwards. After a few seconds, I raised my head and looked at her.

"I don't know.. Jeans? A shirt?" I replied. I was never really into dressing up, unless completely necessary. That was always her thing.

"Ugh. You're not even going to try and make a good impression?" She asked, looking kinda annoyed.

"Bethany Kaylen. Impressions are made by personality. Not clothing." I said strictly. She huffed and sat back.

"So you say. Clothes are important. You don't want to look like a slob." She pointed out.

"I'm going to be in clean and neat clothes. Don't worry. I won't embarrass you." I assured her.

"I never said you embarrassed me." She muttered. I just shrugged.

"Well what are you wearing?" Krista asked her.

"That new dress from Hollister." Beth replied. Krista nodded.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked,

"They said it started at 7. Right as the sun's going down. Sam said he'd come pick us up." Beth said.

"Cool." I replied, I checked my phone. It was just getting to be six. I got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I replied. They didn't respond, I ran from the room and up to mine. I took a quick shower, to feel refreshed and such. After I was done, I pulled on a pair of boot cut jeans from Abercrombie, my favorite t-shirt from my cheerleading squad, and a pair of grey knit UGG boots. I put some anti-frizz serum in my hair, and left it in it's natural wave/curly style. My make-up was eyeliner, mascara and cherry Chap-Stick. I grabbed my iPod, cell phone and hoodie and walked out. It was only 6:45, so I had 15 minutes of peace. Krista and Beth usually aren't finished getting ready until the very last minute. I plopped onto the couch, but a knock on the door sent me right back up again. I jogged to the door, and opened it to reveal Sam.

"Hey Sam!" I greeted happily.

"Hey Kortly." He smiled. Kortly was the nickname he had given me when I was little. Bent and BK, just never cut it for him.

"Come in. We're waiting for Krista and Beth." I said, I lead him inside and to the living room where all the guys sat, watching Spongebob.

"Hey boys." He greeted.

"Hey Sam." They replied.

"Why are you watching Spongebob?" He asked. They all looked at each other, and shrugged.

"There really wasn't anything else on…" Miles said, I laughed.

"I'm not complaining. I love this show!" I exclaimed. Sam rolled his eyes, and the others nodded.

"WE'RE READY!" I heard two voices declare from the top of the stairs. A minute later, they walked into view. Beth wore a dress, it was navy blue with floral print. Krista wore a white dress, with a floral print. They both had their hair in a half-up half-down curly style.

"You two look nice." Sam commented.

"Thanks." Krista smiled. I rolled my eyes. Sam lead us outside to the car, since Dad and Alana were in Port Angeles finalizing some things in the hotel where the wedding was being held, we didn't have a ride.

"First Beach is literally, right there." He said, pointing off to the right, we all looked and saw that there was a indeed a beach. People were all around, some guys were playing some sport I couldn't tell what it was, there was a fire and some other people cooking. He lead us down to the beach. I saw Emily and ran to hug her.

"Hi Kortly." She laughed, hugging me back.

"Hey Emily!" I beamed up at her. She laughed and turned to say hello to the others.

"Guys, come over and meet everyone!" Sam called. I was the first to run over. There were 7 people in total, minus Sam, 6 guys and 1 girl. All the guys were a lot like Sam, and if I didn't know any better, I would assume they were brothers. They also had the same tattoo on their shoulder. Some sort of gang? My cousin's in a gang? What the hell? Ignoring the thoughts, I focused on the people.

"Guys, these are my cousins. This is Brad, Brendan, Bethany, and Bentley. Then their friends, Miles and Krista." He said, pointing to each of us in turn. We all waved.

"I go by Kortly, just so we're clear." I piped up, smiling at Sam. I knew he liked the name better.

"Yes… I think Kortly suits her… Not Bent… Or BK… Or whatever else these two came up with…" Sam said, pointing to Brad and Brendan, causing all of us to laugh.

"Hey, I'm Quil." One introduced immediately, shaking my hand. I smiled.

"Kortly." I said, he nodded and moved on to Brendan.

"I'm Jake." The next one said. I then went on to meet Embry, Jared, Paul... Then there was Seth…

"Hi I'm Seth." He smiled. As soon as our eyes met, everyone around us disappeared. I felt like all I could see was him. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat, I blushed and looked away.

"Uh-oh…. Three…. At one time…" I heard Quil mutter. Three what?

"That's just insane." Paul agreed.

"Oh shit…" I heard Sam mutter. Oh shit what? I guess I would find out later. Right now it wasn't important. After Seth, I met his big sister Leah, she didn't seem very happy with me… At all...

"Guys, the food's ready. Girls, you may want to get the food before the guys." Emily called. Krista, Beth, and I looked at each other and ran over there, while getting our plates we were introduced to Kim, Jared's girlfriend, she seemed really nice. I grabbed a burger and went to sit down. After we were all sitting, the boys went to get their food. And Emily didn't lie. They about cleared the tables. Seth came over and plopped down next me, while Leah glared at us. Other than Leah, who seemed pissed at the world, everyone seemed to get along really well, and had a lot of fun together. I noticed Beth was talking with Embry, both looking like they just walked out of a freaking romance flick. Jake seemed pissed off too, and Krista was talking with Kim, glancing at Jake cautiously.

"So, Kortly. What brings you to La Push?" Seth asked, pulling my attention away from the teenagers.

"Um… My Dad's getting re-married, and he wants us to be part of the wedding." I replied.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Leo's wedding… We got an invite to that." He said, I nodded and looked into the fire, nibbling on the barely eaten burger. Despite how good it tasted, I wasn't too hungry.

"You don't seem to happy about it?" Seth asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"My parents got divorced when I was 12.… He left my Mom for Alana…" I explained quietly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Seth said,

"It's fine…. I'm over it." I replied. He sighed. We went into silence, before he broke it again.

"So, tell me about your siblings. What are they like?" He asked,

"Let's see, Bethany's my twin, believe it or not, and trust me, it's difficult, well, she's 2 hours older and she was 4 and a half pounds bigger… And while we were growing up, I was close to my brothers, and they got me into sports and what not. She stuck to staying indoors and playing fairy princess dress up." I replied. He laughed at my ending statement.

"You're into sports? Which ones?" He asked,

"Um, I like a lot of sports, but I mainly do cheerleading and gymnastics." I replied. He nodded.

"Awesome," He said, I nodded, kinda surprised he didn't laugh. Usually people don't consider cheerleading an actual sport, which is kind of irritating... But I won't make you listen to that rant just yet… We started talking about a different things like, movies, books, school and music. On top of the fact, we had so much in common, it was easy to talk to him. Like it was natural.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late. My Aunt needed my help." I heard a female voice say. Seth and I turned to see a blonde girl. She saw Seth and instantly lit up.

"Hey babe!" She exclaimed, she rushed over to him and kissed him full on the lips before plopping onto his lap. I heard multiple groans of disgust. I felt angry towards her for some reason… Like I could rip her head off her shoulders. I looked around at the guys, and Leah. Some were gaping, others looked mad, but mainly, it was disappointment. Sam looked the worst though, Emily rubbed his back, and shot me a sympathetic smile. Okay… I have a feeling I am _definitely_ missing something here….

"I take it this is normal?" I asked turning to Quil who was sitting next to me on a different log. He nodded, frowning deeply at the couple.

"Yeah… They've been dating for almost a year now. I have no clue how or why though, she's horrible to him… to us… Well... To everyone really… It seems ridiculous they're still together." He replied. I nodded and moved over to sit next to him, not feeling like being around the kissing couple.

"So what is there to do around here?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, there's the beach, which is nice on a sunny day... Then there's cliff diving." He said.

"Cliff diving? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. Maybe next time we go, we'll bring you." He said.

"Sounds good."

"But yeah, ther's really not much else ju-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was cut off.

"SETH! MELODY!" Leah yelled, our heads snapped towards the couple, who had jumped apart from each other. Seth looked embarrassed, but the girl just looked pissed as she glare at Leah.

"Thanks Leah." She snapped sarcastically. Leah just glared more, and didn't even bother responding.

"Sorry." Seth apologized, he removed her from his lap, when he then noticed I was no longer next to him and started looking around. When he saw I was next to Quil he gave me a small smile, I blushed and smiled back, but the girl noticed and looked pissed.

"Hi, I'm Melody. Seth's _girlfriend. _Who are you?" She said, leaning over Quil and towards me. Quil attempted to get as far away from her as physically possible.

"Bentley Uley. Not that, it's any of your business." I replied, exchanging looks with Krista and Beth. Everyone looked confused.

"Well _Bentley…_… Wait… _Shit_… You're the kids that just moved into my Aunts house?" She spat my name out in pure disgust before looking at the others then settling her eyes on me. I was looking at Brad, who's face basically read 'What the freak is this chicks problem!' I shrugged and looked back at Melody….

"Alana Carter?" She asked, as if I was stupid. I glared her.

"Yeah… She's about to marry our Dad… What's it to you?" Brendan asked her, jumping in and allowing me to calm down a bit.

"Looks like we're housemates." She smirked. Oh. Shit. I exchanged looks with all my siblings, they all looked pretty upset about this little fact. After a few minutes of silence, Jared announced he wanted to play soccer. I instantly jumped up to play too. We all, excluding Seth, Beth, Kim, Krista, Emily and Melody and the adults that were there, joined the game and ran out to the beach. We divided the teams, Sam, Paul, Brendan, Leah and I VS Jared, Quil, Jake, Embry, and Brad. The game was getting pretty intense, and I was waiting for Paul to pass the ball to me so I could score a goal, when I noticed Seth and Melody making out. I felt… Some emotion I couldn't register… I had never felt that way before, it was like anger, hurt, and sadness all in one… But I had no clue why! It wasn't like Seth and I were dating, I just met the kid! And I had a boyfriend back home! Granted… We haven't spoken since I told him I was leaving… But still…. A boyfriend I planned to stay faithful too-

"KORTLY!" I heard someone yell, cutting my internal rant short. I spun to find out who yelled my name and was smacked in the face with the ball. Pain was all I felt. I felt tears sting my eyes. The world began to spin, and then began to tilt. I began falling, but a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's get you inside." It was Sam that caught me, Brendan came over and picked up my feet, and together, they carried me up to the house and sat me on the couch. I was bleeding from my nose, badly might I add. Emily walked over to me with a wet washcloth and some ice. She got me all cleaned up and I sat there waiting for it to stop bleeding. Paul walked over and kneeled before me,

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. You tell me." I responded. I removed the ice and showed him the injury he caused. His eyes widened for a brief second before going back to normal. He placed his hands gently on my cheeks then tilting my head every which way to see my nose. I growled at him, causing everyone to laugh except for my siblings, Krista and Miles.

"She sounds like one of us." I heard Quil say to someone, the other person laughed heartily. Okay…. Weird….

"I think it's broken…" He admitted, looking at Sam, Brad, and Brendan apologetically. HELLO! I was the one with the broken nose here! Shouldn't he apologize to me!

"Let me see." Sam said, obviously not believing him. He walked over and did the same exact thing Paul did, and I was starting to get dizzy again. He touched it once and I flinched away.

"WATCH IT!" I yelled.

"Yeah… It's broken." He said.

"Thanks Doc! Where'd you get your medical license?" I snapped.

"Calm down and let me fix it." He said, he pulled me so I was standing and brought me to where we were in good lighting.

"You can do that?" I asked. Maybe he really is a doctor… He nodded.

"Once you've been around these guys, you learn to fix all kinds of broken things." He responded. I gave him a weird look but he shrugged it off.

"Brace yourself…. This might hurt a bit." He said, he placed one hand on my head, and one on my nose and tilted my head back. I squeezed my eyes shut and reached for someone's hand, I felt someone grab it and I squeezed it as hard as I could.

"On three… One…. Two…. Three!" He said, a loud crack and pain shot through me. I heard someone gasp. I pulled out of his grasp and my hands flew to my nose. It felt like someone just threw a boulder at it or something….

"OWWWWW! HOLY FREAKING HELL! PAUL! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I yelled after the pain receded enough to where I could speak. I instantly went to jump over the couch, but Leah grabbed me by the waist and held me up off the floor. I guess it was her hand I was holding? I'm not sure. But right now I didn't care. I wanted to kill Paul! I kicked and thrashed, hoping she would let go. Gosh damn she was strong!

"We know you _want_ to kill Paul, because trust me, we all feel that way at some point, but you can't!" She said, I stopped thrashing and craned my neck to look at her.

"BUT HE BROKE MY NOSE!" I yelled, pointing at him. She huffed and rolled her eyes before handing me off to Sam. He sat me down between Seth and Embry, who instantly took hold of my arms.

"Now, stay right there, or I will sit on you." He warned, I glared at him.

"Fine…" I snapped. I relaxed into the seat, and after a few minutes, they released me. I brought my hand up to my nose.

"Ouch!" I flinched.

"Don't touch it, stupid!" Brendan snapped, flicking my head. I glared at him and put the ice back on it.

"Guys, we're making s'mores." Kim announced, walking in with Jared. I noticed it was my siblings, Krista, Miles, Emily, Sam, Seth and Embry inside now.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed, jumping up, I guess I did this too fast because I fell right back onto the couch as a wave of dizziness hit me. After it was over, I got up again, slower this time.

"You better get your s'mores to go guys, Dad just texted me, he wants us home in 5 minutes." Brad announced as we all walked out of the house.

"Ugh, why?" I groaned.

"You girls have dress fittings, and we have tux fittings." He replied. I didn't bother responding. I saw a pissy looking Melody standing by Emily, her glare went back and forth between Seth and I. I ignored her and went straight to Emily.

"Don't worry... I don't think she'll be around much longer." She said.

"Around you guys... We have to live with her..." I muttered, frowning at the idea.

"You'll be fine." She assured. I shrugged and walked to go make a s'more. After each of us got a s'more and ate it, we said our goodbyes and nice to meet you's. I was about to turn around and say bye to Seth, but he seemed to be in an intense conversation with Melody. Sam ushered me to the car, along with the others. The drive home was silent, and I still had ice on my nose, thinking about how my Dad would react... Then again, he may not even notice. When we got home, everyone said bye to Sam

"Thanks for fixing my nose Sam… I didn't mean to snap at you like I did." I apologized as he released me from his hug.

"It's fine. I'd probably be the same way." He laughed.

"And tell Paul I'm sorry for freaking out on him." I said, he nodded

"I will do that... But I'm sure he'll understand, he has a temper." He said, I laughed a little bit.

"G'night!" I said,

"Night Kortly." He laughed. I ran back up the stairs and into the door, which Brendan was holding open for me. I walked into the kitchen to get some Advil.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked Krista,

"It's all ready bruising, and you know how you bruise..." She replied, I slumped, she was right, I bruised like a peach. I grabbed a couple Advil, and a glass of water.

"Night guys." I yawned, walking out the kitchen.

"Night!" They called back, I walked up to my room, where I changed into a pair of girl boxer shorts and a tight tank top. I flipped on the TV and started watching The Nanny. After a while, I fell asleep, completely dreading the day to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Let me know whatcha think.. It's going to get better, but I'd figure I'd kind of make it more difficult for the imprints. I don't own twilight, or Advil, or iPods or anything else recognizable mentioned in this chapter. But I do own my OCs. <strong>


	4. My New Best Friend

**Chapter Four: My New Best Friend. **

The next morning, I was woken up by a loud shriek. I swear if people keep yelling in my ear, I'm going to go deaf!

"AHH!" I yelped, jumping up, causing Cupcake to leap up in surprise. I looked around and saw the screeching culprit: Alana.

"Jesus! Alana! You scared the hell outta me!" I exclaimed, clutching my shirt above my heart.

"I'm sorry, but sweetie! What happened to you?" She demanded, looking my face over. I sighed, I should have expected this… Dammit… What was I going to say? I racked my brain for something, but nothing came…

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I heard Dad yell, I looked to see everyone there, including Melody. As soon as she saw me, she burst into laughter. I glared harshly at her, then looked back at Alana.

"Oh my, God!" Dad gasped out, he was trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working. What a mature man….

"It's just a bruise…" I muttered, looking away from all of them.

"That is one _nice_ bruise then…." Melody gasped out through her laughing fit. I looked up to see Brendan rolled his eyes and push her gently enough to keep her from falling over, but enough to get her to shut the freak up, she straightened up and shot him a glare. He merely smirked back.

"Honey, did one of those boys do this to you?" Alana asked in a suggesting tone as she sat on my bead. I gave her a look, not understanding what she meant, then it clicked in my still groggy brain.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, she gave me another look. I shook my head, but stopped abruptly when the world began spinning. After it stopped, I continued.

"No, no! I promise. We were playing soccer and I had a little accident. I'm fine though, really. Just ask them." I said, pointing the others.

"Take a look in the mirror," Beth said, she passed me the small mirror from my vanity and I took it and looked at my reflection. I gasped. My entire nose was bruised, along with my right eye and cheek. I looked terrible….

"Concealer ain't gonna help this…" I muttered. I reached up to touch it, and I flinched.

"Well… Sweetie… There's not much we can do… So.. Come on… We have to get moving." Alana said, I nodded and looked at my clock. 4:05. Oh. My. God. Kill me now! Way to early! WAY TO EARLY!

"We need to be gone by 5 if not sooner." Alana told me, I nodded again and they all filed out of my room, Dad and Melody still laughing. I shook my head as I got up from my bed and began getting ready. I grabbed a white tank top with the black Hollister symbol all over it, and a pair of jean short shorts from Abercrombie and my hoodie and threw them on the bed. I then went and took my shower and proceeded with my usual routine. After I was done, I got dressed in my outfit and slipped into my hoodie then, I decided to go with my glasses instead of contacts, then I grabbed my phone, DS and iPod and threw them in my purse then walked downstairs. When I got down there, I walked right into the kitchen.

"Okay, grab a snack, we'll get food on the way." Alana told me. I nodded, too groggy to respond verbally. I got a couple water bottles, the bottle of Advil, and some granola bars and put them all in my purse.

"You ready?" Brendan asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"As I will ever be." I responded. I followed him out to the car. Brad, Brendan, and Miles were in the very back, Krista, Beth, and I got the middle seat, and Dad was driving with Alana in the passenger. Melody was taking her own car, much to my happiness. We got McDonalds and got our food ordered. After another 2 hours in the car, we arrived in Port Angeles, and we were dropped off first. As soon as we walked in, we were instantly taken care of. Of course, the ladies took one look at my face and stared for a few minutes. This annoyed me to no freaking end. Alana quickly averted their attention to getting the right dresses, the four of us were sat down on benches and waited. Melody was texting away on her cell phone, giggling at random moments, Beth and Krista were flipping through a J-14 magazine… One of the millions they brought with them, they would giggle to, point to picture and gush about the hotness of the boy. I zoned them all out with my DS, playing Harry Potter. Eventually, Alana emerged in her gown from one of the dressing rooms. And I won't lie, even though she wasn't my favorite person…. The dress was gorgeous!

"Oh my, God… Alana… You look…. Awesome!" Beth exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Really? Thanks… It took forever until I found the perfect one." She replied, doing a little spin, examining herself in the mirror. Then she turned to us.

"But today's not about my dress.. No, today is about yours." She explained, one of the attendant lady people walked out, holding a frilly pink creation, Alana beamed and gestured boldly to it.

"TA-DA!" She exclaimed.

"Wow…" We chorused, save for Melody who was still texting. I swear… Her thumbs are going to fall off if she continues… Shaking those thoughts from my head, I looked back at the dress.

"That's a lot of pink!" I said, Beth and Krista nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go try them on." She said, we made Beth go first, and she didn't seem to mind. She always loved shopping and doing fashion shows when we were little. When she stepped out of the dressing room, I wasn't surprised one bit that she rocked the dress, it came about 2 inches above the knees and made her looked even skinnier. I wasn't too surprised though, there really wasn't anything my twin sister couldn't wear without it looking awesome… She was 5'8, thin, model status basically, that's why all the guys at school fawned all over her. Well, her _and_ Krista.

"Krista, you next." Beth smiled, Krista shrugged and got up, and just like Beth, she looked amazing too. She was about 5'7, but into sports like me, so she had more muscle than my sister, but somehow, she was such a girl.

"Melody." Alana said. Melody gave a not so subtle eye roll and dropped her phone in her bag and got up. And third times the charm, she looked great too… I suddenly felt 10 times more self conscious than before… They all smiled encouragingly at me, and I managed a weak grimace as I slowly got up and walked into the dressing room. The dress was too big.

"This was the smallest we had… Looks like we'll need to customize it.." The woman said, they pinned it up in all the right places and took the appropriate measurements before pushing me out of the dressing room to model it.

"Wow, you look adorable!" Krista exclaimed. I shook my head, there that word was again: Adorable… That's all I'd ever be… Adorable… Or pretty… Cute… Okay… While my sister was: Gorgeous… Beautiful… Stunning… Perfect, things like that.

"Well, you four just look fantastic in those dresses!" Alana exclaimed. _They_ look fantastic… I looked like I was swallowed whole by a freaking pink lace factory. She turned to the woman and asked about the other bridesmaids, after she got the info, we were able to change into our regular clothes. I checked the time. It was nearing 10:30. Holy cheese! We were in there for a while! I also noticed I had a voicemail… From my boyfriend. I sucked in a deep breath and clicked it open.

"_Hey BK, sorry I've been so busy.. I've been with my… Uh… My cousins… Yeah, they keep me busy. Anyway baby, call me when you get this. I need to talk to you." _His voice wasn't the only one I heard, I heard a mix of male and female voices in the background, most of which, I recognized as friends of ours… Or his… Should I say. I sighed and wiped my eyes as I felt the tears coming. How the hell could have I been so stupid? He never loved me…

"BK? You okay?" I heard Bethany ask, I whipped around and smiled at her.

"I'm fine.. I have to go make a phone call.. I'll be right back." I responded.

"Oh, okay. We'll be in here. A couple of the other girls will be here to try on their dresses." She said, I nodded and walked out. Once I was outside, I dialed his number and held the phone up to my ear, feeling my heart beat quicken. After 5 rings, he picked up. I let out my breath.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uh, hi… It's me." I responded weakly.

"Oh! Hey BK! What's up baby?" He exclaimed back, laughing a bit.

"Nothing much… Getting a dress… Umm… How about you?" I replied, I hoped he couldn't hear how pitiful I sounded… I have pull myself together. Be strong. Just like always.

"Oh, you know… At my Aunt and Uncles cabin." He responded. Cabin? Since when did they have a cabin? Now I'm confused.

"Oh, fun…" I replied.

"Yeah, so, how's La Pine or whatever?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, my confusion was replaced with annoyance.

"It's _La Push_, and it's…. It's actually not bad.." I said, smiling slightly, thinking of Seth, then I remembered Melody, and I frowned again,

"Really now?" He asked, his voice gaining an accusing tone.

"Yeah, I get to see my family I haven't seen in a while, so it's good." I replied,

"Uh-huh… Well, hey… I gotta go. It was great talking to you. Miss you. Bye." He said in a rushed tone. My brow furrowed instantly.

"Oh okay by-" Before I could even finish my response, he clicked off. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in slight shock.

"Love you…." I muttered. I threw the phone in my purse and walked back into the shop, over to the others.

"Who were you talking too?" Melody asked.

"None of your business." I replied. She looked slightly offended, making me a little happier. All of a sudden, Alana squealed happily. What the hell?

"Hey everyone!" I heard a cheerful voice greet, I spun to see 4 woman walking in.

"Oh my God! Cassie! I thought you weren't going to be here until Tuesday!" Alana gushed, I sighed and went to sit down.

"These are Leo's kids, Bethany, Krista and Bentley." Alana said, pointing to Beth, Krista and I, we waved, not even bothering to correct her, because as far as we were concerned, Krista was our sister. Their eyes bugged out when they saw me. I instantly looked away, not wanting to deal with it.

"What happened to her face?" One of them whispered,

"Oh… She had a small accident playing soccer with some friends." Alana explained. They all murmured some sort of response.

"She looks terrible." Another piped up. I was beginning to get aggravated.

"I know.." Alana muttered.

"Hopefully it clears up before the wedding!" Cassie gasped, I rolled my eyes again.

"You all do realize, I am not deaf, right? Just because I have a bruise on like half my face, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I said, looking at each of them once.

"BK!" I heard Beth hissed.

"What?" I hissed back.

"Be nice. They're our step-mother's friends…." She said, I was shocked she used the term _step mother_, but I kept myself composed… I merely shrugged. People who earn my respect, get my respect. Plain and simple as that, and her being my twin, should know that by now.

"I dislike being spoken about as if I'm not in the room." I replied simply.

"But you could be respectful about it." She pointed out, looking annoyed. I just shrugged again and looked at my iPod, busying myself with finding a song. I decided on Last Call by Lee Ann Womack.

"Sorry about my sister… She's just grumpy, she doesn't like waking up early. And her head hurts." Beth apologized for me, I frowned. Didn't I just tell her I didn't like that?

"It's fine. We completely understand." I heard one of them say, I zoned them out after that. I would just get angry. After another hour and a half, we were finally finished! Thank the Lord!

"Come on! Time for lunch!" Alana exclaimed as we all followed her out the dress shop door. She lead us to corner and each of the women went to the cars they drove here in, then Dad came by and picked us up. We drove to

"Melody, do not make me take that phone away from you." Alana warned.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ali." Melody apologized quickly.

"It's fine…. I mean I understand, you really like Seth, but don't let him consume you." She replied.

"Seth wh-? Oh! Right. Yeah, Aunt Ali… You're so right." Melody replied, Krista and I exchanged looks at her statement.

"Mhm…" Alana said, Melody didn't respond, she went right back to texting. When we finally got to the restaurant, which looked to be some fancy Italian place. I trailed behind everyone, not feeling like being around people.

"Rossi, party of 24." Alana told the man. He nodded.

"Right this way, miss." He said, we walked through the restaurant, which was full of people. They gawked at our large group, when we made it to the tables, we all began to take our seats. I chose to sit next to Brendan.

"You look sad?" He asked out of the blue as I scanned the menu. I jumped and looked at him.

"Um.. I'm… Just thinking." I replied. What? It wasn't a lie. I was thinking.

"What about?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked away from him, back to the menu. What was I going to say? I couldn't lie to save my life, and everyone knew it.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to get for lunch... I mean... Look at this menu!" I said, gesturing to the item in my hand. I wouldn't dare tell Brendan about my suspicions... Becuase he would jump the first flight home to go murder him, with Brad following right behind.

"Bentley..." He muttered. I groaned. He saw right through me.

"I'm also thinking about breaking up with Nick." I said. He frowned.

"But... You're like... In love with this kid... Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"His heart isn't in it... I can tell that even across the country." I replied.

"I'm sorry Kort..." He said.

"Sorry for what?" Brad asked, I jumped. How long had he been listening? I looked up at him.

"Sorry for... Drinking my last Monster." I responded quickly, he gave me a confused look.

"Okay…" He said, he slowly went back to looking at the menu, so I resorted to texting Brendan.

"_Do not say a word… I want to be sure of it.. K?" _

"_Okay… fine… I'll keep quiet… But I really am sorry... I know you really like him.." _

_"It's fine... Don't worry..." _

"Hey, you two. Stop texting." Dad said,

"Yes sir. Sorry." Brendan apologized quickly, snatching my phone away and placing it in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and bit back the sarcastic comment that threatened to spill from my lips. I noticed Alana still texting, grinning like the idiot she was, but I kept my mouth shut... Being a snitch would get me no where...

"Mom? Where the heck are you?" I heard a female exclaim, I turned to see a girl around my height, blonde, and boy oh boy…. Was she pissed!

"Tay? Honey? What's wrong?" Cassie asked, her face going pink from the embarassment. I covered my face with my menu to hide my smile.

"You left me stranded! That's what!" The girl exclaimed, Cassie's face was slowly going to redder. I was finding it more and more difficult to hide my laughter.

"I mean what kind of a mother does that to her child! Really? Thanks Mom!" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry Ketayla… We were running late, I told you that." Cassie said softly, her face now cherry red. I let out a small laugh, only to be elbowed by a grinning Brendan.

"Well, isn't that lovely. I'm sure Aunt Alana would've understood!" The girl snapped, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Sweetheart, just calm down. Sit and have some lunch. Introduce yourself to everyone." Cassie said, her daughter rolled her eyes and stomped over, she took the chair next to me.

"Hi." I waved after I calmed down from my laughing.

"Hey… Umm… What happened to your face?" She asked, I laughed again, straight to the point. Lovely. We'll get along just fine.

"Hit with a soccer ball, broken nose." I explained.

"Damn, ouch!" She said, I nodded.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks though." I replied. She nodded.

"I'm Ketayla, but Tayla or Tay works too." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Bentley, but Kortly works." I laughed, shaking her hand, she laughed too.

"Nice to meet ya Kortly, now, who are these peoples." She asked, pointing to my family.

"Oh, these are my brothers, Brad and Brendan, and my sister Bethany, then our friends Krista and Miles." I said, pointing to each of them, they all smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet ya'll." She said. She turned back to me.

"So, I take it you're Leo's kids?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Cassie's daughter?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah… Alana's my aunt." She said, I nodded in understanding.

"So, why is Melody glaring at you like you broke her Justin Bieber CD?" She asked, eyeing her cousin, I turned to see that Melody was indeed glaring. Ignoring her, I turned back to Tayla.

"I have no clue… She's been like that since I met her." I shrugged.

"I see…." Tayla muttered,

"Her mother will be here soon, like 2 or 3 days, so beware for giggling and pink." She warned, I laughed and nodded. We talked all through lunch, and I found out she would be staying with us. After lunch, we went home, I found out Alana had another house on the Rez from where she used to live, since apperantly she used to live here too... Why the hell was she so pale? Well, Melody and her mother would be staying with us, while Tayla and her Mom and the other women used Alana's old house, but they would be at our house most of the time. I knew I'd be spending a lot of time in my room. Tayla and I sat in the living room, watching Big Time Rush and talking about who was cuter: Carlos or James.

"My vote is Carlos." I said.

"No way! James all the way!" She laughed, I shook my head.

"He's way too conceited." I said. She went to protest, but then shook her head.

"Nah, you're right..." She said, I nodded.

"That's right." I said. She rolled her eyes

"Ugh, you two are in here?" We heard a clearly disgusted voice sneer from behind us. I groaned loudly and turned to see Melody standing there,

"Yes… This is the _living _room…" Tayla said.

"Yeah, which means, open to everyone _living _in the house." I added. We both got up and Melody glared, as we walked past her, Tayla stopped and turned to her.

"You may want to be careful… If you keep glaring like that… Your face may become permanent." She said, this made Melody's glare harden and me to laugh. This chick was my new best friend. We high-fived and continued up the stairs to my room.


End file.
